Is it pure insanity or is it a purposed rage?
by Louzarious
Summary: This is an alternate timeline focusing mostly on Broly and a few other's story in which he is completely left to grow uninhibited and tragic moments exchanged with somewhat more humane, for a saiyan.Will the universe be able to hold such potential without breaking itself? How will Broly change given the basic/primitive family affection offered? Long journey ahead.
1. Chapter 1 : A crude beginning

**_Is it pure insanity or is it a purposed rage?_**

 **Author's note.**

This is a fan fiction story based by a complete different scenario than the original one with a pretty much overhaul of everyone else within the dragon ball era whom which we will explore from the very start and alter it's timeline until there is nothing left to add/change therefore is copyrighted and owned by Akira Toryiama and i do not own anything.

Broly is my favorite . ez.360 no controler."Joking" aside, i chose him as my first ever story because i liked everything about him to the voice acting to the setting he portrayed as the saiyan's own devil the second part, truly.

Based on this information, this story will be my first story that i have written or has an evidence of it's existence ( I'm romanian so english is my second language and i have almost never used it in real life conversations ) hence every chapter is almost surely going to be re-edited maybe multiple times to make it look as good as possible and please my readers and reviewers with additional information or correct things i missed or written wrong ( although i have, occasionally told hour long stories to one or two acquaintances and begged me to write something )

 **Frieza's end-mark.**

Saiyans...What a filthy sound it has, their appearance and origins even more outraging, damn overgrown monkeys always bugging me with their delusional folklore!

As frieza looked through his mission reports, constantly twitching hi tail involuntarily due to various emotions pouring all at once with boredom being the prime one,his right hand, zarbon, entered his private chamber rather nervously than showing fear with a device that looked as a portable hologram with various categories of Intel.

Frieza, upon seeing his right man's first bold act since he joined his empire divided by his father and brother, decided to let it pass and gave him a raised brow more intrigued than he cared to show to this almost punishable act.

"Zarbon..."The emperor stood still as a statue "I hope you can repair this insolence so i wont be needed to dispatch my second in command."His tail start showing signs of anxious state."Now, tell me, what is it of such importance to risk your own life?"Slowly turning to his minion while the lightning barely touching him and reveal half of his slightly bored face.

"Ugh... My lord, with utmost respect, i apologies to my rude entrance but you ordered me to come as soon as possible from my intel scouting on your gracious domain." suddenly feeling he came more than convincing in his behaviour he begun to calm down and hope for the best. Live being the best while anything else wouldn't be too much different than the worst.

"Yes, yes, that flattery again, truly one of your best traits, have you obtained what i require based on our limited description?"His eyes slowly widening to the anticipation of a failure.

"Maybe even something better "said Zarbon with a strange smirk."It seems the rumors are true, the potential is still not determined if it's limited as of yet based on testing on extremely weak citizens"

Frieza almost shocked that he succeeded in bringing him even better news than predicted "If that's so, you wouldn't happen to do something behind my back, would you Zarbon...?"

Quickly dismissing that possibility dropping on his knees to be as humble as possible." I value my life, lord, how could i possible betray you when i already have everything i could have? "not sure if his voice betrayed his disgust, he didn't dare to look at the tyrant.

"Hmph, leave the reports on the table, anything else you care to share?" said while waving his hand at Zarbon to get u p and leave.

As his "trusted" general rose he spoke" I also believe if something possible as our new findings could possibly resemble with the pesky primates, sire..."Zarbon slowly glancing at Frieza with a obvious wondering face.

Frieza acknowledging his subordinate as planning something more than his careful thought words shrugged his shoulders on questioning and being bored by his avoidance in form of flattery any longer and responded "Maybe, i do believe a visit is long overdue to the "king"."

 **Bardock's sudden change.**

Kakarot's father, Bardock, storms what would seem as a place where saiyans come to drink and celebrate as well as boast of their victories on the battlefield. His urge of preservation kicking in and tried as best as he could to convince his people that Frieza is going to destroy them any moment even when they started to laugh he couldn't stop but try which gave a distinct feeling of suspiciousness to a very select few, notably older than the others and therefore somewhat wiser than an average's saiyan mentality. Still, they refused to believe him after seeing him injured and thought his delusion is from a strong blow to the back of his head, a very much probable cause. Nothing farther than the truth in reality.

Realizing this Bardock growled and tried to hurry to the palace after seeing Frieza's ship not yet in sight of their planet, little did he know that his flight back home was quicker than it should've been but surely there is some kind of logical explanation hence no change of what will eventually happen. As he finally get past the lousy guards and opens the doors to the inner palace where King Vegeta was waiting with a very stern look at his encrypted messages, one of which was just coming and being in process of decryption, he was finally overcome by the two handpicked by the king himself as his personal guards and smashed him to the floor creating a very minor earthquake and cracks on the floor.

A smug on the ruler of all saiyans appeared "Blast him to hell or I'll execute you for being so weak, now." the guards sweating on the thought of their displeased leader tried to obey but before they could try to end Bardock he abruptly powered up as much as he could launching the royal guards deep into the extremely thick and strong decorated walls. He had only seconds before they got up and fought seriously so he took his chances without thinking and yell at the king from across the big throne chamber.

Visibly shocked at the display of power for a low level saiyan he gave Bardock enough time for him to speak before he himself would try to tear his head off."My king, all i ask is to hear what i have to say!" cringed at the thought of pretending to care about royalty. As he never had any problems with the king or his family and minor entourage he still couldn't respect anything but power, as any saiyan does even though not at the degree King Vegeta and Bardock do.

"Do you really think you can plead your way out of this transgression, low level?" he barked

Given the little time he had he didn't think his way through or have any time to sink in how disrespecting the king was to him even though he probably was at about the same power."Sire, Frieza is coming any moment now to destroy planet Vegeta while we are still here!" ( Yes, I can see him taking it seriously now, why wouldn't he? Frieza always hated US and had no problem showing it! ) he thought.

Vegeta kept his face stern but anyone could tell he was was no time to prepare anything considering how little time they had based on Bardock words. "What proof do you have to claim such thing, Bardock? "the name escaped to him, he didn't want him to know he started digging on saiyans who quickly rose in power especially the ones who were supposed to be many times weaker than him.

He gulped and tried his best to not get out and face Frieza himself knowing that he can't possible persuade someone like King Vegeta in the little time he probably didn't even had anymore. Something in him said to try though."He wants to exterminate us...Because he fears that we are growing too strong for his comfort and one day we will pose a threat to his empire." he stopped just at the right time to see the guards silently chuckle at his words and turned to the clearly lost-in-thoughts royalty glancing a threatening gaze at the king ( It's all or nothing! ) "He fears that one day one of us will ascend to a super saiyan!"

Everyone that gathered unnoticed around the chamber to hear what was going on gasped in terrified shock while some barely contained their savage adrenaline at the thought of such possibility. Vegeta especially showing a half smile on his face at the thought of him becoming the hero of their stories. He was the only one worthy to become one if possible at all."Nonsense, there is no one in our recorded history to have achieved such a feat except for minor hints from barely readable paragraphs from the time when our home planet got destroyed. And furthermore, he was the reason why we almost went extinct, he couldn't control that power and exploded, maybe even went insane and killing himself while blasting our planet!"

( There's only one way then, I have to...Oh Kakarot, I hope the universe will not be punished if this is a mistake. ) "The son of Paragus, the one you stabbed fearing he was too powerful is the legendary super saiyan himself." Before he could continue he got stopped mid sentence by his highness, "I have not decided what to do with the child, I was ordering someone to bring Paragus so i can confront him about this in person just before you made your gracious entrance."

Bardock, feeling in his gut that the time is probably up, decided to urge the king to make a decision of believing him and try to run or let history repeat itself."You can decide his fate if we can escape Frieza wrath".

King Vegeta looked at Bardock with a very non expressive face."What about my son, live and let him suffer Frieza wrath or even worse, let him believe his own race, whom which I and the prince swore to protect and serve to our best aptitude, betrayed him and left him with their most hated enemy?" sudden power rose from the king smashing the throne rocks in his palm like glass."Never.." he seethed with unbelievable killer instinct in his eyes. Not one saiyan ever had such a bond as he and his son after his mother dying to protect her child by taking an antidote of an unknown disease made to exterminate the saiyans by the tuffles which was not yet completed and therefore miraculously the child survived with no harm even though the mother died of a weakened heart by the antitode side effects, most probably, while giving birth to, in her eyes, the very pride of their race.A true successor. Saiyan to the core, even more than his father.

The king felt the gaze of his most trusted and strongest subjects on him and feared being seen as weak for his feelings. When he looked at the mass, he was met with a different response. All of them looked at him with pride but shaken with fear that this will be the last time for everything really. Almost fitting, dying knowing their king actually cared about them no matter how cruel he was or his a lot more strange relation with his son and now deceased wife.

"No." Bardock said with rage."I want to live long enough to see him suffer at one of our own kind hands." words yelled while he powered up involuntarily out of spite and anger. Upon seeing his resolve, the king felt for the first time he was understood by his people and, what do you know, even by the low leveled who he wanted to get rid as soon as possible. The king smirked 'I had a plan for such a thing if it ever occurred, clown."

 **Meanwhile, a force has been born**

Nature itself marveled at it's creation, terrified by it's future and yet hopeful, a dare to let it's power be held."Broly" a low growled voice almost demonic in essence."You shall be the end, you will be everything everyone will never be."Paragus rose up in awe sweating like his bed was made of lava with a headache."No..i must see my son!". As he practically ran through the corridors to his sons presence, he peeked through the window, pride swelling up inside his heart as his son stopped whimpering from Kakarot's awful loud cries once his eyes met his father's."My special boy,..I am so proud of you now, how much more will I possible be as you grow?"He then entered and took him and flew as fast as he could with him in his hands while his son reached out to Paragus's face with happy eyes, seemingly appreciating that he took his torture away and held him close to him as to feel warmth and protection."They fear you Broly!"he seethed "They are afraid of you because you are stronger than some of them will ever be in their lifetime." even though Broly was just one day old, 10.000 power level was enough to be born on par with the second strongest most powerful saiyan in existence. Power coursing through his veins, literally, like it or not, Paragus knew his child could be the legendary super saiyan, the saiyan's own devil, as the legends say and the people believed.

Finally, as he almost left the complex incorporated inside the palace. The ground began to tremble, the whole planet even, from the ground it emerged, a machine that looked like a tuffle designed spacecraft. Before he could see it clearly Vegeta's royal guards sneaked behind him catching him unexpectedly and took him forcefully inside the massive ship almost instantly, cloaked and undetectable, it charged up insanely leaving only a massive crater and leaved the planets atmosphere. Inside the ship were everyone on the planet that he knew of, he assumed there was everyone. The guards took him where Vegeta was waiting alongside a nervous Bardock.

"Good" the ruler said."Now tell me, do you want you and your son to live?" not a moment passed and Paragus quickly nodded fearful of what the king might do to him and Broly."We will go to a planet which is inhabited in a location i don't care to share with you, from what i gathered, the inabitants are mystics with no power for themselves but a few valuable magic tricks, we will try and see what we can make them do help us bring my son. " he cautiously looked at Broly after a momentarily pause "I want Broly to train as soon as possible and destroy Frieza for the empire and the shame he has brought us and me personally. IF he succeeds in doing that OR at least be of some use to save my son from those filthy hands of his, i will MAYBE CONSIDER let you and your son live. "the king smiled" What do you say?"

Paragus looked at his son, he knew deep down he could eventually be strong enough to get the royal heir back home but facing Frieza was a certain death."Y-yes your highness…" he looked worried but couldn't do much.

After a few hours the arcosian arrived near the saiyan planet, upon seeing no one is trying to make contact he grows impatient but remains in control of his anger therefore realizing that something is not right. Upon sending orders to his henchmen to use the ships power detection, just like our heroes hoped he will do instead of using the life detector, blind luck. Blind luck was all that there was to it.

"Your supremacy, it seems the saiyans are oblivious to our arrival, each of the power levels detected are within our data base with slight more power to some of them, we were able to pin point each individual accordingly."Came a voice through the tyrant's scouter."I..Sir the power signatures are rushing to us, shall we gather our forces?"voice being accompanied with obvious worry.

"No...I'll take pleasure with finally destroying these weak monkeys!" using his mind powers hovered himself slowly near the top of his ship."GAH! I'm growing tired of waiting for them to do something, they are slower than snails." An immense round ki being charged with light violet colors grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of his transport. With an annoyed laughter the ball showed sudden cracks with a violent deeper coloration from it's core started to take over the violet before and with a minor gesture of his finger the ball fell with the speed of sound towards the planet completely devouring it on impact, blinding lights and an explosion with an evil chuckle came to the scenery, in seconds the planet was dust, with an explosion two times a normal magnitude should've been."Oh-oh-oh! Marvelous, it's like my birthday all over again, wouldn't you say Zarbon?"

"Yes, lord Frieza, a true spectacle..." it almost sounded like his right hand was not having as much fun as he should've been, not that the cruel arcosian sensed it though.

"We managed to make the prototype ship work after many years my liege, the training chambers are completed as you requested it" a saiyan that looked more like an experienced, tall warrior than a scientist came in what looked like the new royal throne room."The gravity on the ship is set on our usual level while the tuffles were extremely technological advanced they still couldn't get their machinery to go higher than ten times than this."

Vegeta, looking at the holographic spread sheets reading all the info concluded that he has to address his people as soon as possible. From now on they will use their instinctual refined skills to adapt and use their heads as much as possible."Two steps further is imperative. That means we have to change the training regime at the maximum possible. Do you understand what you have to do, Tamatoe?" eyeing his trusted servant waiting for a reply."Yes, in an hour the saiyans will gather to hear you, your highness."

All of them trained at two times gravity (20x earth's gravity) but the most experienced we're preparing to test themselves in a special training that would measure at the end a score dependent of how well the person would do, the score would be influenced by how fast and strong he is physically and multiply by a very specific amount according to how fast he makes decisions and how good they are, ultimately, nothing will be more influencing the score more than how well the result of his decision and how powerful his techniques are. They knew all of this because they were given a separate meeting with the king.

The walls were made specifically to withstand blasts from the saiyans in oozaru form hence the warriors were told to act to their best while the seven warriors underwent a mental state of training using a serum and leaning on a ridiculously futuristic table, with glowing energy coursing through it's user and filling based on his emotions during sleep. Vegeta came looking at his hand-picked field specialists, each of them we're born elites and unlike all of the other saiyans except a select few like the king, prince and Bardock including his ex squad, each pushed as hard as they could during missions until they thrived as "royal chosen".

The captain of the seven was a towering brute, bearing a thick tomohawk only because the sides of his head were remade completely in the upgraded healing chambers and chose this hair style to always remember the day he almost won against the king. His life being spared by Vegeta for being his only companion since childhood. Often having too much pride to show pain or use logical sneak attacks, since the hundreds of missions his leadership skills and battlefield knowledge was beyond even Vegeta, albeit refusing the title of commander, he took particular interest in the new class saiyans, asking his rival for the first time to be promoted as the captain.

"Royalty." a composed, intimidating voice accompanied by a man that was measuring 6.6 feet tall and 120 kg of ripped muscles but so heavy because of his overdeveloped bone density, a mountain nonetheless."Have you came to see the report of my training?"said the saiyan with a genuine smile, obviously prideful of the upcoming results.

"Zucchin. shut your foul mouth before you force me to silence you, again *forming a half smile at the look of frustration on his face* , you are to arrive a week earlier to report anything suspicious."

"You mean aside of rumoured telepathic and invasive hidden mind powers?" said with a small chuckle."Fine, I'll go, "my liege"." forming a smug on his face."But I'll go alone, can't afford to be slowed down by these kids."

Thinking about blasting him for his foolishness and arrogance, it came to him the perfect way to shame him. "This is a special mission, it simply can't be done by any other." The king frowned making the giant narrowing his eyes at him."There is this child that after just 3 days of his birth he is on the same level as us even after training in special conditions."

Zucchin forced himself to not look surprised, but he was feeling a sting in his pride, he just finally got up to the king and the so called hero Bardock, how could an almost new born baby coming from a mid-class lineage getting stronger with each passing day by doing nothing. Not to mention his power level daily average growth number being as high as the current lowest ranked warrior."No."

"Fair enough, didn't thought you were up to the task anyway."

"Hrrmpphh! Don't you dare pull that card on me old man." As soon as he finished the sentence he raised his hand as fast as possible to guard himself from a punch so hard at the touch of the impact a wave threw the few saiyans who were near them almost hitting the walls.

"Your not younger than me, old friend" calmed himself down before he blew his ship."I wouldn't trust someone like you on this kind of mission anyway, knowing you, you'd let the kid starve 'because he is not strong enough to eat on his own'." King Vegeta said while removing his fist and walking away seeing in the corner of his eye that he was surpassed in score by his rival. Itching, he knew he couldn't kill him , from various reasons, mainly because he still needed him, but that would mean that the monster actually used tactics in order to get such a score, must've felt desperate to prove himself he is my peer, funny.

Zucchin looked at his hand slightly vibrating from the power, adrenaline pushing through his vein, finally took a hit without feeling pain from his childhood friend, for this realization he is owed to one last act as a respect to him."Where is the child?" a disgusted smile forming on his face.

Surprised, he looked in silence at his question and then finally said "In the mid-class saiyan named Paragus, one floor up from here last door near the throne room. There are 2 guards there, tell them i sent you, or not."

 **Fateful moment forced by catastrophy.**

Zucchin, arriving at Broly's room asked the guards unusually kindly if he can enter, it seems they indeed got balls to say no. The guards, quite intimidating in appearance themselves, thought they could overcome anyone else beside their king or possibly Bardock, one of them pushed Zucchin from the door making their opponent change into a savage, took both of their heads in his palms so fast they couldn't see and before they realized their vision was blocked and the front half of their skull was about to get crushed in the brute's grip they met with each other with such speed both of them almost fainted, as both got released, they began to throw a mix of heavy and fast punches but with no success, their foe being able to take everything they were throwing at him while laughing, out of frustration, both of them charged an all out punch to his gut in unison, slightly bending the giant with a less happy smile destroying the windows in the hall from the powerful hit, in a fraction of a second Zucchin uppercutted the right guard, sending him straight into the ceiling then simultaneously close-lined the other straight through the door of the chamber and into the floor leaving particles of blood still in the air for what seemed like 2 seconds for the mountain, just before the first guard fell to the floor half conscious he was met with a knee completely knocking him out a dozen meters away into the hall, a hard backhand was enough to get the other guard already down out of the picture."Hand-picked guards my tail."

Paragus was not in the room of the boy, "Hmmm, at least he has the decency to not be a weakling and guard his son all day." he thought, seeking for Broly."There you are you puny thing.".He reached his scouter to detect the child's power level. A thing he soon end up to regret."Twelve thousand..?" shocked, he yelled " !?"

To his amazement, he felt nothing resembling hate for Broly. If he didn't knew better, he'd say he even felt pride for the potential of a saiyan. He quickly composed himself and took a closer look at him, soon enough the legend sobbed, as if about to cry from a nightmare, "The devil or not, a baby is still a baby, huh?" said Zucchin while giving a small shrug. Broly stopped sobbing once he saw Zucchin, and looked him with a blank face which made the brave warrior inexplicably worried. Stretching his arm at him, he decided to test his strength and let Broly grab his finger, he felt nothing extraordinary from his grip, he waited a moment and then the child let go and slowly smiled very briefly before closing his eyes to sleep again."Something is very off about this one, one moment he struggled to wake up from a nightmare and then forced himself into sleep again." the giant chuckled."A true saiyan!"

A blast was felt throughout the ship. Inside the navigation room the King was heard laughing "So, you still found us, I guess fear is the prime motivator for your master's race, Zarbon."

"No , royal primate, i secretly hid a tracking device in your personal scouter, a simple trick that you should've discovered if you were as smart as you think you are." and with that the combined power of 7 ships managed to pierce the saiyan's hull and exploded. While all this was happening though, king Vegeta had the opportunity to see the ships log while attempting to flee to his hidden space pod, Bardock and his mate didn't got the change to escape to wherever they wanted to flee, but his specialist squad, Broly and his scientist respected their schedule and left early.

 **Power levels.**

 **Broly newborn: 10.000-12.500 after 4 days of existence** **This ridiculous power rising will severely drop as he grow older.**

 **Zucchin: 9.500-12.500 after 3 days of training in special conditions** **ß His stubbornness held him up from finally using special training and special healing chambers.**

 **Bardock : 10.000-13.000 after 3 days of training in special conditions**

 **King vegeta: 11.000-13.250 after 3 days of training (pressing matters were distracting him)**

 **Lowest saiyan warrior: 500-1250 after 3 days of training**

 **Mid-class saiyan warrior: 2000-4000 after 3 days of training**

 **Elite-class saiyan warrior: 3000-5500 after 3 days of training**

 **Personal guards: 5000-9000 after 3 days of training**

 **Vegeta as a kid-teenager; 3000-6000.**

 **Kakarot newborn: 2**

 **Raditz as a kid-teenager: 400-900**

 **Young Nappa: 2.500**

 **Frieza first form: 530.000**

 **Zarbon: 24.000-30.000 unlocked power.**

 **Dodoria: 22.000**

 **Specialist squad lowest member: 7.000-10.000 after 3 days of training**

 **Specialist squad strongest member: 9.000-12.000 after 3 days of training**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Saiyan's Pride

**A Saiyan's Pride**

Entering the planet atmosphere, the saiyan pods were in triangle formation, falling like meteors on the surface gave no motive for the natives to feel secure, Zucchin emerging from his with a big yawn, observed the area only to meet eyes with an unfamiliar alien, not even close in appearance described by mission reports.

"What are you, invader?" the green creature asked, basking in a glorious thick skin armor covering his chest, abdomen, shoulders ,neck and wrists. Having one horn upside his forehead and being built like a war machine wasn't really helping identify him as a wise and peaceful creature.

The rest of the squad including Tamatoe and Broly, whom which was being held by the scientist, decided to take cover behind wide trees and scouted for any other power signatures silently stalking their conversation, they await their commander's orders.

"I ask one final time. What. Are. You?" said growling at the end, having around the same height as Zucchin the only reason why he was not yet charged at.

Smiling, a thrilled voice came to the alien ears from the experienced brute "I am a saiyan warrior, and I have come seeking this planet's people wisdom and mysterious powers." stood tall and proud at the native.

Chuckling a bit the green creature responded "Wisdom? Ha-ha-ha. There is no weak wisdom here to be found "saiyan". My race is the only race, and the only mysterious powers here are my fists!"

Charging his power, the alien's power skyrocketed from a insignificant worm to 20.000. "Your gravest mistake has just brought you to your death." ki rising in his muscles, his face twisted in a horrifying predator unleashing a two handed concentrated blast to the invader completely destroying the rock and land behind the native.

A blast coming to end him, wide as a house and two times more powerful than him, an adrenaline rush came through his veins, "Yes..." he spread his arms and planted his feet into the ground. "Yes." charged up all his power in his arms and legs forming cracks and loud impact noises around him. "Come at me!" and with that the heavy blast, having so much wild energy in it that made it only as fast as the speed of sound, landed on Zucchin stretched palms making an explosion-like sound and crater 10 feet clockwise in the center being the struggling warrior. "Is this all you got!?" roared. "This is nothing to a saiyan super elite!".

Holding the blast with his palms took everything he had to give, and more. His arms slowly started to get burnt and every fiber from his body doubted his ability to survive this ordeal. "Stop struggling, invader, you can't possibly -" the blast was diverted to the sky, exploding thousand of meters off the ground making everything as far as they could see gain a taint of green from the dispersed ki blast.

A bloodied saiyan emerged in front of the green creature with a evil grin on his slightly burnt face. Taking advantage of his opponent shock as he ALWAYS did in every fight before, he landed all of his remaining energy on his fist and used all the momentum of his speed and leverage into one blow to the worm. The impact being so strong the rock where he previously was standing on evaporated from a transparent round wave force created by the sheer power of the successful hit on his enemy's face.

He was sent flying with a broken nose hundreds of meters burying inside the earth 50 more leaving a trail behind him until he finally came at a stop after breaking a few trees at the end. „I have fought enemies far stronger than me for more years than i can remember, someone like you can t possibly win this fight without a proper knowledge of warfare!".

Coughing a little from the blood in his nose he decided to give some acknowledgement to the saiyan. „I have to admit." Effortlessly rising to his feet, „Saiyans just might be worthy of our respect, gores. My name is Sorkov from house Simbru, the strongest warrior and right hand man for my clan's chief and hero."

„I care nothing about you or your origins, Sorkov. The only thing i care is your imminent defeat!" Zucchin got in his battle stance for the first time since his fight with his rival, the king.

"Ha! Do your best." his take of so strong, he left a gap in the forest behind him and his speed so high, our warrior barely was able to dodge a kick that would've surely render him unconcious. Not so lucky the second time, a fast dropkick to the chest propelling the brute into a mountain destroying it in the process, clearly breaking some bones.

A deep yell came from what seemed tens of kilometers away where the mountain was barely standing "Y-Y-You!" Zucchin body trembling with spite "I am a special elite! How dare you!?" the mountain completely disintegrated at the second yell, madness almost tangible in Zucchin's flared white aura slightly changing to gray. "I am the commander of all special elites! I-a-TRUE saiyan!" All the bleeding from the cuts stopped and the burns slowly fading a little in the wild animalic grayish aura.

"You sure talk big, are all the saiyans such prideful spoiled children?" crossing his arms as a mock to the warrior "I have not even used all my strength yet and you already reached your peak, i see no reason to prolong your defeat anymore." His right arm charging up, thunder energy crossing from time to time from the shoulder down "This is your peace, "warrior".

In a moment of overflowing rage while dashing uncontrollably towards his doom, he caught a glimpse of the worm's words. Zucchin mind snapped. His eyes bucked, His already titan muscles gauged, veins on his forehead popped out and even in his weakened state, as soon as he blinked, the native was already almost in striking range, thunderous cracks being heard from his ki swelling around his right arm, he aimed to the heart, thinking he can conceal the deal with that one blow, he went right at it. Confidence swelling up inside of him, he took no precautions. Maybe, just maybe, a mistake that could cost a soldier's life.

Zucchin, a saiyan who wanted to be a hero, a war machine, a being from who one can learn what a warrior's pride is, couldn't ask for a better death, at the hand of someone stronger than any saiyan alive, the true honorable ending. You see, the problem is no matter how much of a giant you are, you don't feed the fire without thinking about the consequences, especially when that fire is a volcano in form of rage. "Weakling." was all that Surkov heard while his own arm was grabbed with tremendous grip strength by two hands and diverted it's path to his chest burying half way inside escaping ki thunders from his arms striking the pride mountain too hence falling to the ground from a height of a few hundred meters, leaving a small print of his body and cracks all around his form into the earth.

Surkov gasping for air as blood came to his mouth, did the unthinkable and flew as fast as he could in his half dead state in the opposite direction, not looking back at the saiyan who was the first to ever humiliate him in his life. Only hope for him now was to get where he needed to be in less than a minute, if he's lucky two. Zucchin, having his skin around his arms almost melting from his action, couldn't muster the strength to finish his enemy, if anything him being conscious was unthinkable in it's own right. Tommohawk moving back and forth by the wind around him, barely feeling his arms, an ache so hard in his chest he thought an oozaru was standing on him, he gasped for air in loud thoughts "Where are those weaklings... They should've already been here tending to my wounds!" spitting up a little blood, he talked again looking in the direction where he landed with his team not too far away from each other or his current location for that matter.

 **A Dark Path.**

Unclear voices and unintelligible words could be heard where Zucchin seemed to start waking up, his imagery still being blurry for a minute or so, he finds himself restrained in something that looked like diamond liquid, glowing every now and then, "Grr...Are these things reacting to my movements?" he thought, testing the diamond like grips that chained him to a bed formed from dark and soft red-ish earth. Taking a closer look around him, he starts acknowledging that he is being kept prisoner in a medium sized room made from the same materials as his chains and bed but entirely empty with one simple looking door, "Made from wood...? Idiots...!".

As he frowned trying to study his surroundings as best as he could before he tried anything, he just realized what a gruesome battle he just survived, looking at his body, he couldn't believe that he had no visible marks after such a recent high rated battle "What's going on!?" he said looking at the chains that rather suddenly expanded all around his members except his neck like a snake preparing his prey. To the brutes surprise, someone entered through the door, closing it rather slowly and having a bored look on it's face "Hello, I am doctor." the native said, having a soft, calm and more pitched than the one that almost killed the proud warrior. "Do you have any questions?" she said while yawning.

Zucchin, feeling insulted for being showed such carelessness, like to a caged dog. "Yes." his deep voice having an unusual calm in it and tired smile on his face forming as he talked "How would you like to die?". The native doctor eyes bucking for a moment, she started to chuckle softly, which irritated him even further especially how incredibly more feminine she was in her attitude than female saiyans are, or at least he thought that they are taking the fact that he never slept or had any meaningful conversation with one, at least not more than giving orders on the battlefield. "Where am I, What is your name, What am i doing here?"

"My name is not important, you can refer to me as " doctor ", you're recuperating here under my observation. As i am in charge of how well you are healing, it is in my best interest to take care of you, for the moment." she replied scratching her nose in thoughts. "As to where you are, well, that it is a little tricky. I'm not quite sure i should tell you." she shrugged her shoulders in confusion with her eyes closed.

The room slowly filling with pressure from the giant saiyan's stares only gave 'doctor' more reasons not to inform the chained warrior. "Hmph." his eyes widening at her as he started to speak "I'm chained like a pet. With who knows what these chains are actual made of or what they do. How could that information possible help me in this situation?" the doctor eyeing the prisoner suspiciously before making her decision.

The native took a few steps until her presence was 2 meters away from the bed that was presumed to hold even the mightiest warriors, as tested before using it as a method of capture or imprisonment. Finally, before she made him lose his little patience that he displayed entirely, awaited words came from her mouth " Fine, i'll let you know this but any further questions will not be answered by myself anymore. A nice gift, you know, considering..." the brute growled at her which made her laugh for a few seconds but managed to stop herself before anything bad could happen, likely or not, she didn't know literally anything about her patient but the fact that his every cell contained mutating capabilities, even their druid, when presented with blood samples, after performing a strange ritual using his ki and that strange liquid that is presently restraining Zucchin from escaping, determined that his cells power storage are so vast that, at first, it felt empty, especially in comparison to how much they are currently capable of. " You are being prepared to fight in our arena, which is an honor only the strongest get to have. If you ask me there is simply no logical explanation as of why our chieftain didn't kill you already and, in exchange, he gave you the highest honor one could have to our kind." her eyes betraying her, showing something that Zucchin, if he didn't knew better, would resemble envy.

"Any challenge is welcomed to a saiyan, this is something that i could acknowledge as a gift." he tried to tease her. Upon looking at her face he truly realized how successful he was, almost too much for someone who should've been bored with his existence and have some kind of resentment as an invader who almost killed one of their kind. She fumed up, almost yelling at him closing the distance too much, literally being inches from each other faces... He's seen worse, much worse than he'd care to admit, especially how different she looked compared to him. Not to mention the fact that she's a f- alien dressed in a coat from the neck down completely, like an overgrown dress with hands and all. "You listen to me, now. You are not the first alien to visit or try to destroy us. There are far more powerful beings here, some of them belonging to our race, than our druid's delusions imply that you are." she said with an evil smug at the end, being completely baffled how much she infuriated him. Before he gritted his teeth so much they started to crack, she put one of her fingers on his lips to stop him from saying anything " Besides, you don't look that strong at all, maybe you used some advanced technology to subside your weak power. Well, you can't cheat like that here, or win without them, of that I'm sure. Bye, oh great 'warrior'." slowly walking outside slamming the door in frustration searching on her notes on his condition to find some way of healing him faster.

The brute being left with no words staggered for a few moments before anger collapsed his mind, again. "These chains are nothing to me, i'll just have to wait, i hope i can plan something with my group, if they're still alive, that is." he whispered to himself while feeling exceptionally tired, maybe because of those shackles on him. "An arena, huh?" he pondered "Maybe i can find something or someone there to aid in my escape, or even the plan to destroy this planet and find a way to the destination i should've landed." immediate shock came to the warrior upon a revelation "Am I just dreaming, or have i debased myself so much i'm making intelligent tactics?" he smashed the back of his head on the rock he was laying in unreasonable shame "Pathetic, a true saiyan would've never had need of tactics!" he barked at himself. It didn't matter right now, he reckon, sleep, rest and then heal will bring him back stronger than ever, much stronger. "Fools." seethed "I'll show what a true saiyan is capable of." closing his eyes to rest before his rage wouldn't let him sleep anymore.

'Doctor' gave the druid a newer sample, before the alien invader regained consciousness, not because she was particularly interested to what he had to say but because of their tradition and safety protocols, being faced with a creature from another planet and all. "Here it is, Druid." she handed over the sample and went outside his shady big house, older even than the chieftain's lodge. "I'll find out why you were granted such honor, saiyan." she then thought about the Druid and the fact that he is been alive as long as she can remember, not to mention how every warrior that ever visited their tribe have some kind of fear of him, always respecting him the same as one of the chieftains. A very mysterious being indeed. "You certainly took your time, what held you so much? Are your powers started to fade, old one?" she said while crossing her arms, waiting for half an hour was more than she could bear.

The druid, a fairly old looking native, glared at her a bit without saying a word or flinch, his face especially not showing any signs of expression, maybe just a slight taint of boredom, surely this was a hundred time he was given this doubt crap. He then took a deep breath, his body full of war paint and muscles ripped to the max, not to mention his height being as high as Zucchin, were absolute no motive to underestimate him, alas, a women couldn't possible understand now, could she? "Are you sure you gave me blood from the same person?" seeing how she eyed him curiously he decided it came from the same saiyan. "His power has increased, his cells glowed when i inspected them, showing signs of brighter energy than it should've had compared to the first sample i received. "his serious face losing it's severity, it changed more into a warm smile "He is worthy, indeed." after looking at her envious face, he continued "Take good care of him, he's been sleeping for a few days now, the others were brought with much less grave injuries therefore they have been ready for some time now, a few more days and they could start getting rebellious." he stated.

"Ugh, so what, they can try all they want, they are barely as strong as our king guards, not to mention they are 9 and one of them is a baby probably not even a month old, even with his probably overdeveloped body. I mean, come on, the warriors on par with them outnumber the saiyans 3 to 1." she said with a laugh.

The Druid almost face palmed "Our chieftain alone could defeat all of them at the same time, but that's not the problem here. The problem is their potential, and that baby is protected by our sacred laws, alien or not, he had no choice but come with them. Any harm, spiritual, technological or scientifical is banned." his voice darkened, threatening even. "Do you understand, Ercna?" he said while pointing at her.

Feeling insulted by his implies, she gritted her teeth "I would've never harmed a child! There is no honor in such a thing!" she shook her fists at the old man, making him chuckle lightly. "How dare you think so low of me! A doctor!" she yelled walking heavily back to Zucchin's location.

"What a tiresome woman." he grumbled with a smile, walking back to his house. "If i didn't know better her character is inclined more to the aggressive saiyans than our women or even us." he mocked. "I wonder though, how will they fare in the arena? Maybe I'll watch too, it's getting boring anyhow. Ah i can't remember the last time i went to one of the fights, oh well."

 **Excessive growth, or legendary power?**

Tamatoe successfully convinced their captors before falling unconscious after a fierce war with his kin to spare the baby and let one of them tend to him, as protection, too bad he didn't knew they actually made him look after him too. "For the love of...Broly!" he yelled, barely waking him up. "It's time to eat." he whispered to him, hating the fact that there were 2 guards not too far away to monitor them. Broly, looking at Tamatoe tired face, didn't know what he was saying, but then he looked at his hand holding some stranger thing he knew food was coming from. Amazingly, he liked it very much, the flavor was interesting at the least, sweet but with a tiny feeling of milk even though it's simplistic pink color made it seem like sh- "I don't know what they've been giving us as food, but it's decent in taste and consistent." he scratched his head angrily "I wish i knew how good it actually is, but yours look very potent and the taste is special." he reluctantly took a bottle they gave them to fill it up and let the baby eat through it. "I know you don't like how the bottle works, so I'll let it open so you can eat as much as you can at a time." his face being completely indifferent, even if he seemed incredibly caring. ( I'm only doing this for his brain to develop faster, we can't afford any more weakness not to mention in our situation. King orders anyway.)

Broly slowly smiled at him, looking tired as ever, "Sometimes you give me the creeps, little guy." the baby suddenly looked more fresh and gave a very silent chuckle which troubled the saiyan scientist even more "What is wrong with him?!" he thought as he gave Broly the bottle filled with his meal. He took it from Tamatoe very fast and ate with strong appetite, literally should've choke on it. "Woah, where did this tremendous desire to eat come from?". As Broly finished his bottle, his little mouth was tainted all around with food. He burped after the third one, completely emptying the bowl with pink liquid. "This is the first time you ate so fast, i hope this food they are giving me to feed you with doesn't contain something addictive or bad. I can't let all this shame be for anything else but your absolute growth." as soon as he finished talking, he took the bottle from Broly, unusually though, he didn't fight for it this time like he used to do every other time. (Strange,i wonder if all these things are normal for a baby saiyan.) he thought to himself. "How are you feeling, Broly?" he got closer to him, lifting the baby up holding him with his palm stretched on his back and head with the little rest of the body against his forearm. "Well?" to his relief, the kid was looking a lot more suspicious at the guards then he was looking at everything or everyone else. "Well now i know you hate some things more than others." he smirked. As Tamatoe brought the puny boy back in his place, he tucked the boy and got close to him, whispering with a stern face "It will be your time Broly, all you have to do is be patient, just wait until you are old enough." he smiled evilly to which Broly expressed happiness for the first time since he was born, grinning while shaking his fists up and down at the saiyan. "Good, your mind might, if we are lucky, just might be as strong as your power will be." sounded like a wishful thinking of a girl, didn't it? Well, the circumstances in this timeline are vastly different, but, are they different enough to allow such power without any repercussion? It seems we will just have to wait, less than our saiyans think,though.

( This baby's power is unbelievable, it's just as strong as the chained saiyan! He must be saiyan too! But his power is unlike anything i ever felt, it doesn't even have the same feeling as his kind.) a strange man, dressed only in black fancy pants and sporting a samurai haircut that looked a lot like the saiyans but he had red skin and only fairly built at around 5,7 feet tall. "Demon, you only have one cycle left for training before you are sent to the sleeping chamber." one of the stationed guards standing on one of the bridges just over what seemed like a very large training room, holding quite a number of extremely different individuals, the most noticeable one being a demon-like that held himself high and proud, probably affiliated in a form or another with the mysterious samurai except his one was a towering monster, with barely visible scars all over his body with very small horns upside his forehead, probably 7 feet tall, and no less than 150 kg, not to mention some strange black and gold jewelry around his neck and hand's wrists that glowed each time he did a more serious move while training. The smaller one once told one of the guards it will be pointless for someone to train if he can't push himself beyond his own boundaries, the only thing he was met in response was a cold stare and some frightened looks "Heh, i guess it didn't took me long to see why even these worms wouldn't follow their code and let him train..." he whispered to himself with his arms closed after a harsh daily training sitting in a corner with a drink. "Someone must've poisoned him every time he fought in the finals to assure the chieftain success, if being transported unconsciously to their hospital can be called a success, that is." chuckling to himself while looking at the demon, who was eating at least half as much as everyone in there combined. He felt somewhat pity for him, as the oldest in there was the demon and himself, in that order. "It has been 4 times you almost won the tournament, each time some how getting as much strength as the chieftain, even considering all of his bonuses and all of your disadvantages...I wonder, are those suppressing jewelry beginning to lose their strength while you grow slightly stronger each passing tournament? Are you in possession of a second or god forbid even third form? Even so, your base form has always proven to be slightly stronger than my second, true form even with all my unrestrained training." He looked in awe at him a bit before going in his private room to sleep. "We demons await for a more proper challenge, saiyans." he made a big yawn before sleeping

"Alien." a more berserk guard appearing in Zucchin's rooms, accompanied by 3 more, no less fearsome than him. "You've had enough rest, 4 days are enough even for a weakling like you." the idiots laugh at the tedious affirmation waving their hands to his doctor to unchain him. Not before they surrounded him with rised ki with a grim expression, almost daring the saiyan to try something.

"And what this might be? A babysitting group?" he mocked unsuccessfully, scouting them as the doctor used some strange energy from a round device to absorb the liquid.

"We are your safety escort, weakling." the head of the berserkers said. "forward, if you still know how to walk that is." smiling proudly in his face.

"Is that mud supposed to be war paint, worm?" he said during the walk towards the arena's sleeping chambers, ridiculous amounts of guards safe guarding it. No openings to take opportunity of for him to plan his escape. ( This is getting harder and harder...).

No attention to the saiyan was given anymore since they started to venture to their destination. Once inside the long corridor, they closed the door, the strange liquid, again showing it's great variety of uses, enveloped the door and connected itself to the already present material scattered inside all of the other walls and doors. It led to the resting places for the warriors on the right, in the left being the eating zone while at the top end training could be accomplished. Counting the closed doors where the brute assumed people were using he came to a conclusion. There must be 19 fighter inside, 20 with him. "Hmph, this 'arena"'is somewhat impressive, able to hold so many guards and, from what i can see, 30 participants in total." he wondered, standing firm like he always was, feeling of his new power yet undiscovered. "Hmm, I'll play game for now." he decided, looking as at the top of the rooms a monstrous creature barely entering inside. "Oh the fun potential here..." he walked tensed up the very next room of the devil and closing the door. Took a sit on the bed while looking at himself in a mirror, his build apparently losing it's little fatness hence having an even more intimidating look, as his veins on his muscles were quite more refined. "Oh, that's right, my zenkai boost must've been as big the last time i lost to Vegeta." clenching his fist at the humiliation, he finally sensed his power. "Yes. I feel it now." snickering at his growth in power, a more sinister, longer plan was being set in place by Zucchin. "These worms put a time bomb in their own home!" barely containing his aura, he decided to try a different training, one his father used during the war, "Huh, it seems mind training is more than a weakling's attempt at real training.". So our warrior went into the depth of his mind, he had to prove to himself he can never be defeated fair ever again

 **Power Levels:**

Surkov: 20.000

Natives 3.000-7.000

Warrior natives: 7.500-10.000

Guards and royal guards: 10.000-12.000

Berserker guards: 13.000-15.000/

'Doctor': anywhere from 3.000 to 10.000 ( she has some kind of dispute and secrete desire to get in the arena, she must have been training very much or else that would be just a madman's hope.)

Druid: Unknown. Every other native including more than one chieftain are showing more respect than they normally should.

Simbru chieftain: 25.000

Samurai Demon: 18.000 (suppressed form)

Monstrous Demon: 27.000 (suppressed form and restrained power)

Broly: 16.500

Zucchin: 16.000 ( after zenkai boost.)

Specialist saiyan squad lowest member: 11.500 ( after a more minor zenkai boost after losing a fight with a large patrol while Zucchin and Surkov fought.)

Specialist saiyan squad strongest member: 13.800 ( after a minor zenkai boost.)

Tamatoe: 7.000 ( before zenkai boost.)-8.400 ( better zenkai boost than the specialist's because he was hurt more from protecting Broly.


	3. Chapter 3 : New Heights

**Killer Intent**

"A number of months passed within imprisonment for Zucchin... Oddly enough, the food that was given there was having a unnatural yet,welcoming effect to the saiyans. It made their physique flourish, gaining their genetic peak. One would say even their mind grew healthier after just a month of ingesting whatever their captors were giving each of them. Curiously after straining his body too much ( How typical of a saiyan, you may say... ) Zucchin got taken by the guards to the medical area , just at the corner of the arena for healing and monthly check-ups.

It was hard the first few times but including last time these aliens start coming on their own volition " whispered one of the native doctors while measuring and taking notes of his patient. br /"Can you see this? He grew yet again, in height AND weight, this time i hardly see any new muscle fibers, it must be his bone density, primarily at least." said his colleague in amazement to which he concluded shortly it was from their change of diet. " I think their body responds at an incredible rate to equilibrate diet."

"With some worry in his eyes the doctor who just finished taking samples and other things writing down notes on a piece of paper patted his friend on his shoulder, whispering " It doesn't matter, they'll die here anyway, i heard later today they are expected to entertain the crowd in the arena." Slowly waking up while the two were still chit-chatting, he read their notes and saw their measurement, they finally spotted his power being very high since he first got here "Damn" , he seethed " They caught me off guard!" he faked his unconscious state before they turned and dispatched the guards to take him back in his room.

Upon standing back up to inspect his healing burns, he praised himself for finally learning how to read their writing and language. " So it's finally time, huh? I wonder what they meant by "they"..." just as he was pondering about how unlikely the situation could become just a little bit more in his favor he remembered " So i grew a little after all... uuugghhh... 6.75 inches was it? My weight too 125 kg of pure muscle... Idiots just made me even tougher and my mind clearer."

"Broly whom he turned 1 year old, at a never seen before power level of 100.000 , slowly opened his eyes, the sun rays entering his tiny pupils. He gasped a bit at his little hands being bright with sun light. Tamatoe watched silently from a corner, having no hope that he will understand too soon of his power and purpose in the saiyan's plan of escaping this pile of shit they were in.

Broly, can you come here to eat with me?" he asked, as he always did since they got there but to no avail, until now. The little guy, now a more fledged looking baby saiyan, flew to him! "He-he-he!" what amusement he displayed, it was uncomfortable, and understanding so for someone who was ten times weaker as Broly ridiculously grew in power and size too each passing month. " This stuff really helped our nutritionally needs, didn't it Broly?" he said carefully so he wouldn't disturb him from his meal in any way. To his surprise, Broly threw a sharp look to his protector. " Something is coming, isn't it?" Tamatoe knew Broly picked a few tricks of his own , like sensing other people presence, his first guess was their ki, the bigger it was the quicker he picked on and warned about.

After what seemed like half a minute, a berserk looking guard came and spoke with demanding voice " You are to come with me, take the child with you. Now." gesturing with his hand to hurry.

instinctively Tamatoe asked while pretending to hold a sleeping Broly in his arms

"Chieftain's orders, you all have to come, he's holding a celebration in the arena for our gods." the guard chuckled " And your leader is the offering in a handicap match.

"The saiyan holding the baby looked impartial, but Broly felt his heart racing, their strongest and best suited to put their plan of escaping in motion will most likely die, this is simply unthinkable for their fates. Not one moment lasted and he already questioned the chieftain as soon as he could in front of all the greatest warriors gathered around him in a circle prepared to watch the fight in the arena down below. " I thought you were a respectful warrior's race, followed a code and all that. How's it fair to sentence someone to a fight he can't win? "

All the warriors glared at the saiyan, any of them ready to decapitate him for such insolence. " Now now my loyal subjects, calm down and let me answer his dilemma. " the men respectfully bowed and obeyed their chief command. " This is a offering to our Gods. Not a test. Not a duel. There is no greater honor than to die to please the Gods." he said while spreading his arms in a nonchalant manner.

"The situation couldn't strike Tamatoe more clearly than in that moment. He just had to do something, and soon. But as soon as the faintest ki remotely moved inside him, Broly gripped awfully tight around two of his fingers opening one of his eyes to meet his. " So be it. " he said turning back to his seat anxiously.

"Are those..?!" he gasped waving his hand secretly towards him before sitting down facing the group who were on their way to him.

"Sir.." They said in unison, seemingly unfazed but with evident bruises, training he hoped. " I see they brought all of us here, are they trying to mock us?" he said sneering.

" Are you on your top notch, special units? " Tamatoe ignored his claims for a second.

" We've been trying to blend for our survive, they caged us in a very large testing space. They tested our strength and endurance, as well as our wits." the grade A specialist answered irritated. " We tried to mask our power as much as possible half way through the time we spent there since we got here."

" I never thought i would be so happy to see one of my own blood again. I almost feel weak." the scientist laughed angrily. " It seems the situation is even better than i thought, you did got stronger, didn't you?" he glared them suspiciously.

" Oh..." they smirked looking temptingly at the guards. " You've got no idea, sir." scouting around for anyone who could hear them, he continued " We managed to grow exponentially.

" Give me a round percentage. " he paused lowering his voice. " 15 percent? " he said with hopeful eyes.

" Their nutritious shit-looking food helped too." he said winking at him. " I reckon our lowest is close to our leader, Zucchin, while I am at least 17.000, stronger than any saiyan that ever lived!" he claimed confidently.

" Hmph, you brutes never stop boasting do you? I hope to see that in practice as soon as we get the chance and make our escape while everyone is distracted. We must remind ourselves of our orders. .Survive! "

The battle hardened warriors wavered at his words, their loyalty known to lie first and foremost in their leader that was soon to be a hero and a martyr, if all went according to plan that is.

 **Beware! A hero emerges.**

Three green skinned averaging from 5.10 and 6.3 feet in height and very well toned ogre looking individuals entered the arena with aggressive war painted bodies and faces. Roaring from the top of their lungs as the crowd cheered. " I hope they didn't improve too much since last time, i want the Gods to rejoice in our offering. " the chieftain said while sipping liquid from a bottle.

 **"** **BEGIN! "** One by one the ogres powered up in a blink of an eye and just as soon were barely in striking distance, their coordination being something focused more than anything else in their movements. The smaller one was the first to strike, he must've been the quickest from the trio, his punch was a direct hit, deadly accurate.

To his doom, he came to realize... It was only a mirage of what once was there. Their movements so slow in the mountain's eyes he took the moment to take a deep breath as the image faded away and instead of it a massive bulk of beastly muscle clothesline-d him from the chest, surely Zucchin heard his enemy's bones crack as he drove him through the earth beneath them tens of feet ending his onslaught by slamming him from the head so hard a quarter of the arena turned in a hole.

" What is this? Some kind of a joke? HAH!" everyone but the chieftain genuinely felt sanity losing it's grip off the saiyan. " Now, where wa-" two powerful blows landed in that exact moment in his chest and abdomen from upside down, launching him hard in the ceiling that was re-designed for better protection and lifted up to 300 meters.. There was a moment of silence.

" Ah, yes." he continued wiping off little dust from his tattered upper clothes. " I see you can't wait for-" full speed on the ground near them " Your." got in what he called his invincible battle stance, proudly stretching his colossal arms to each of their sides " Undoing!" his aura flared broadly and strong, almost catching the light that was around him. His once white aura now a potent gray.

" You have no idea what you have done to yourself by killing one of us!" the biggest of them spoke.

" And why should i care, you weakling?" he then disappeared from everyone's eyes, the green warriors shaking from anticipation and probably fear.

" He can't get us by surprise anymore, we now know his true power, not to mention we outnumber him two to one, brother. " the middle one said.

" Yes, and now that he killed our weakest link, all his power has been equally transferred to us." tightening

their guards, back on back, desperately waiting for the chance to strike.

" Oh, so your powers divide between you once one of you got killed? " the saiyan stopped curiously wrapping his arms around his form. " Good. " with just one energy blast from his right palm, a large wave of gray ki expanded to the weaker creature, completely destroying him with no chance of retaliation leaving a deep scarred earth around the crude explosion that sent the last of the brothers flying into the side walls with a print of his form in it.

Occasionally white sparks erupting from thin air for a few seconds after the blast, he breathed again, disappointed " And that was just half of my power...huh."

Waving his hand at the native arena gladiator made things only worse. The once weak trio was dust, in it's place, it remained the oldest and strongest of them. Reunited with his brethren powers, restoring his injuries and filling him with so much ki his body started morphing violently into a three headed beast, undergoing a what seemed a total transformation, each of his head sporting one eye, and his body growing as much half past Zucchin's in size and height. Shouting from the top of his lungs his voice feeling like a demon shredding his own skin, his power escaping from his tormented caged body.

" Tell me his power didn't just surpassed our leader..." Tamatoe almost yelled in disbelief at the ogre's incredible display of power, the arena itself almost getting blown up just by powering up.

" Scout, report his power level." in that instant Broly eyed the somewhat small saiyan who concentrated to feel ki, giving an unnerving feeling to the specialist, his senses filled for a fraction of a moment with broly's impossible power.

" Woah.. His energy is now stabilized, for a second i thought i was going to get a heart attack." the scout expressed with mild exhaustion. " He is indeed above Zucchin's level by a large amount i should add. " before anyway could startle he calmed down their fears by reminding them what the specialist's commander said " Show us your true strength, Zucchin,sir!

Not long before everything settled and the viewers were stunned, Broly pretended he slept once again once he saw his power was not observed. " How long is Broly been sleeping, by the way? " one of the saiyan asked. " Is he not getting much sleep or is he not fed normally? "

" He's just fine... " little did he knew the brute specialist were not that stupid to know something was off especially since they went through mind straining tests for quite some months. They faked their attention back to the fight.

" Arrgghh...Ughh... " the monster finished his change, calming his ki within his enormous frame. His voice as a heavy thunder " Fresh... Meat... " both their bodies vanishing in a blinding speed taking hold of Zucchin's head and blasting him into the ground, the whole earth in the arena evaporating in a prompt ki blast from his beastly right hand on the saiyan. Only glowing violet light storming the interior, the explosion so powerful it dug deep all over the ground in the middle where the ogre smashed his prey. After the dust and potent ki smoke scattered, only the flying brute could be seen where once the earth should've been, a hundred meter hellhole remaining with no sight of our Hero.

The despair in his kin eyes was tangible, there was no hope to begin with. All of them barely holding themselves from wrecking havoc, going down with as many as they could in order to proclaim their leader's honor back. Meaningless acts, truly. Especially when Broly got tired of constantly being disturbed by the earth shakes. The little child who just turned 1 year old forced his way down on his feet, alarming his protectors. " BROLY! What are you doing!? You'll get their attention on us! " one whispered panicked

Paying no mind to their warnings, Broly swiftly found his way with a irritated face up to glare where the noise was coming from. He quickly recon the place, felt no power that could phase him. " I knew all the countless hours i tried to teach him everything i could were in vain! " just as soon as he said that, Broly smiled at one of the berserk guards who was giving him chilling glares since he woke up. " Bye. " he said quietly with a tired smile on his childish face. " What was that, you little alien? " the guard bowed down to hear him better, with a smirk on his ugly face.

Reaching his puny hand at the alien, a sickly green orb of ki unveiled from his fist, aggressively exploding on contact with the native's skin, destroying a large portion of the walls in their zone including several floors up and down. " WHAT THE F-" was all that Broly heard before getting snatched by a horrified Tamatoe going full speed behind the already engulfed blood raged saiyans.

 **Unleash your saiyan instinct!**

Vigorously dispatching tens of guards in bloodied rage, the saiyans fought with pure rage, hysterically laughing with each victim that fell on their hands. It took all their strength and strategy to fight off every low or berserk guards that were swarming to their location, but after just one short minute they destroyed the majority of the immeasurable structure they were in.

The chieftain calmly flew over the confused ogre and struck a bargain with him. " If you help subdue those rampaging alien slaves, i promise your unconditioned freedom. " the colossal three headed giant just looked at him impatiently. " I...Ugh..can't care less..Of freedom. " he forced words come from his multiple heads " Meat, all I care. " he snickered demonically. " Fine, i promise you can take all the slaves you can wish for "

As the native guards were flying everywhere, dismembered or heavily injured, they suddenly saw themselves in the middle of the arena, they were drenched in their primal instincts so badly that they were not aware of their enemy true motive, to set them up against the brutal monster. As soon as they sighted him, he was already finishing charging a dark-red ball of light in front of his heads, feeding it with ki from his three mouths.

The ki being charged into this twisted attack so much that it formed dark electricity all around it, enveloping the ogre as well. " I can't help but feel like we can't deflect that,sir! " the scout yelled at his squad. " No, i don't think we can and i have a feeling the guards won't let us evade it either." another pointed out. " Oh for fuck sake, we are the only remaining warriors of our proud race! ' here! "

As our members recovered from their thirst of battle, the beast down below just finished and was aiming right at them, one could've seen the blood lust in his now faded pupils. " Whatever we are going to do, we have to do it. NOW! " Tamatoe heavily suggested, horrified by the attack that was closing up on them albeit slow, probably from the sheer mass it possessed.

" And you call yourselves members of our prideful race... " a thunderous crazed voice out of the blue intervened, "...you'll have to redeem yourself before you ever " Zucchin emerging completely buried in small cuts and smoke still coming from his minor burns in his palms, his face dead serious, covered in his own blood, gritted his teeth to the point of breaking them "...claim you are saiyan warriors! " with each word his eyes trembling with fury, his aura intimidating as ever ...not even to mention my super-elites! " and as soon as he finished, his feet barged into the ogre belly , sending him flying with the speed of sound towards his own attack, the explosion being almost nuclear, destroying the whole place and the beast with it, the saiyans moved just fast enough to combine their ki into a powerful barrier.

A whole minute passed before any movement could be seen. Fate had it so Broly , in fact , protected them with a sickly green orb. The little guy yawning after considering it was safe to put it off. There was simply nothing left from the massive building, only 2 escapees with demon-like features flying fast to the retreating Chieftain and his last few most powerful personal guards. Ill intent probably, most likely.

Zucchin mustering all his remaining strength to barely walk besides his now unconscious kin saw in what seemed like a memory shock due to the explosion that occurred how their barrier actually shattered and the explosion got through. What he didn't understood was how they got no burn marks or after effects of the explosion on their incredible surviving bodies. More importantly, why did he just feel a surge of potent energy right among them after the barrier failed. One of them had a secret.

To his surprise, he saw Broly standing there, casually waiting for them to wake up as if nothing happened. The fact that he felt no emotion within him or on his face made him uneasy but oddly extremely satisfied. The moment he came close enough to be heard, the power surge he felt a moment ago just flared up but no one appeared to be awake. Except for the boy. Who was now inspecting him with devious glares.

The mountain didn't flinched, his stubbornness to show no weakness no matter the consequences or situation always kicking in. He stared into his eyes while walking even more determined making Broly actually smile although he clearly felt completely intimidated by the fact that he is now sensing the most powerful energy source since he learned to. His power so high compared to the opponent that he just faced... He thought Frieza himself descended on the planet.

 **A new plan in the works.**

Finally, Zucchin fell. The wounds and stamina loss combined exhausted even his raging fuel and with no ki left the giant saiyan himself crumbled to the ground. Broly sighed in what seemed like annoyance and dragged his body and the rest of them to a nearby still intact room that was close to being crushed by a very large portion of a once well-built arena wall.

While all that was happening, the chieftain and only two remaining members of his personal guard were being clutched in a even battle with the demons that were once prisoners. The chieftain himself was about even with the enormous demon while the other two guards used their unparalleled tactics to maintain an edge on the smaller one.

Until he drew his sword, that is. Even so, they proved too agile to give a decisive blow. He then decided to go to his true form, exploding abruptly with pink ki. Seizing the moment in a opportunistic move to hit both of them with full powered ki waves coming from his hands. The ki blasts directly hitting them pushing and then exploding on impact with the ground, extreme craters marked by the explosions formed leaving dark pink smoke all around.

" You never won against me, what makes you think you can win now, Bledhal?! " the chieftain turning to inspect how his guards were faring made him swallow his own words. " Shit." the unrestrained samurai punched him in the chest. While their prey gasped for air the monstrous demon let out a furious barrage of powerful strikes, leaving only trails of blood everywhere he send the native king flying off from, as he finally tried to regain his composure and hammer his opponent from the sky, the demon elbowed him hard in the head throwing him so far that they were in the upper atmosphere of the planet way above the clouds, reappearing just behind the unconscious Simbru, blowing his existence off of this world with a terrifying powerful red coming from the mouth.

The ki blast reaching as far impacting the earth back down, blowing the other two unconscious guards into oblivion. " Vozur, we still have the saiyans to deal with. "  
" No Bledhal, they are not a threat to us and even so they don't care about us or this planet. " he said waving his hand at the satisfied hulkish demon.

"And how do you know this? How can you be so sure about that? " he sneered at his companion, impatiently waiting for an answer.

" I spied on them since they came here, their world is no more, and they probably wanted to land here to take care of that child that they carry with them, the one with mysterious hidden potential. "

" If that is true Vozur, how can we let that child live? "

" Don't tell me you're afraid of an alien newborn, Bledhal... " he mocked.

" Hmpf! Are you really implying such a thing? I am the only being in our demon realm that was powerful enough to break the limits and trespass between dimensions. "

" And accidentally take me here with you while i was supposed to eat my dinner in peace thousand of miles away from your initial location. " irritated clearly as he finished his sentence.

" Doesn't matter, we are here now. I only need to find a way to destroy these magical imbued constructions that retain me from using most of my power. And from what i recall, you were a prisoner for defying the king... "

Their argument interrupted by an angry Surkov's slash of ki that went right above their heads. " Oh not this guy again... " the smaller fiend frowned. " And it looks like he is accompanied by other village protectors too... " just as Surkov and the other hero class warriors moved to intercept the demons, Bledhal and Vozur vanished using their superior speed and hid to buy some time to plan things inside one of the damaged remaining rooms.

At just 20 meters or so away there were the half dead saiyans and the child. " Odd... It seems like that baby saiyan thinks he is protecting them. Ha ! " suddenly, Vozur came with the perfect solution, " Hey, why not we help them regain their strength so that they'll distract them for us? " they both quickly accepted the idea , there was not much time to think of something else anyway, given the circumstances. " And how do you plan on doing that with that chump " protecting " them? "  
" Well, something tells me you won't like this... "

" Pssst! Little guy ! " Bledhal tried to get Broly's attention. After some tries he finally succeeded. " See those bugs in the sky? They are the enemy, They are trying to find us. " he looked in the sky cautiously and saw them very agitated , what that red poo-like monster was saying may or may not make too much sense to him, but he got what he meant. To their frustration and amusement in his little hands green orbs were being formed so they rushed quickly at him trying to stop him whispering they know a better way.

Broly felt no intimidation at the sight of them, and when one of them took out from their belt a purse with the same type of food they were been given in the prison his eyes lit up a bit. " You like this don't you? Here, take it and calm down! " Vozur tiredly hoped it worked. Luckily the saiyan child tummy was rumbling even though he just ate probably not more than one hour ago therefore he decided to eat it while he kept his eyes locked on them. They then carefully used their ki to reinvigorate everyone.

Broly got distracted by the colorful lights that escaped their hands while doing this ritual, completely healing each and one of them as fast as they could. They started from the least more powerful and up. Just as they were about to heal Zucchin, however, they both realized that every time they were about to finish it seemed like there was still more healing to do, as if their ki storage was constantly rising upon suddenly reaching their respective limit. Especially the last one before Zucchin,. not only he was more than a challenge to the mysterious samurai demon in his lower form, but now he was close to his true form.

" I don't think this is wise, the 7 of them are already too strong for us to fight. " Vozur said to himself. " Bledhal, you sure about this? "  
" No, but i have a feeling if we don't do this now that the kid finished eating your snack we will get blown up anyway. " and with that, both of them started their healing process, it took longer than expected. So long , in fact, that the saiyans were silently awaken and scouting them and the natives in the sky that spotted them.

" Tamatoe, we need you too on this fight, after so many near death experiences it is impossible not to be strong enough to make a difference with these guys. "

" Fine, specialist. But what about Broly? And not to mention these two strange demons? " he waved pointing at them.

" We healed you, show some respect, insect. " the towering one demanded.

" There is no time for this, they are already upon us! " the scout announced. Zucchin slowly got up, his presence encouraging each saiyan, his very image now imbedded in their minds as the manifestation of the saiyan race. An unruly, wild and unrestrained embodiment of their warrior spirit. " Sir, what are your orders?! " the scientist asked him as he inspected his body with a mild shock on his face.

Surkov and some of the native charging their ki in a furious manner. " Zucchin, we need to act! " the saiyans and demons replicated the enemies actions, suffice to say their display was much more intimidating and impacted the earth with each second that went until they reached maximum ki efficiency. Zucchin looked at everyone's face truly discouraged by each moment that passed without a plan and with so many tens of enemies in front of them, it was really hard not to.

" Show some grit people, you are our last and finest warriors! And as long as i draw breath, .Prevail! " Clouds formed in the sky around him, his ki surging through him like wild fire, his arms and legs surrounded in electrical gray aura, thunders erupting from him, powerful distortions coming from his charged up power, every second he felt he reached his maximum was just a ruse, he felt unstoppable and to make matters worse for the Simbrus, this time, his aura exploded the moment he reached his peak, blowing off a massive crater in his wake. He started to reach heights the saiyans only dreamed of. And that only drove his sanity to the brink even more.

" This power is so preposterous that's making me wonder... If the legends about the super saiyan are actually true... " his signature crazed smile was breaking on him yet again.  
" It's time for payback Surkov! " a big hole was all that was left where he stood just a fraction of a second ago, the same could be said about a few of the native warrior's chests.

 **Power Levels:**

 **Broly 1 year old : - 75.000-100.000 ( and more depending on his mood )**

 **Specialist squad member weakest - 13.500-16.000 ( zenkai boosts and secret tests while imprisonment )**

 **Specialist squad member strongest -18.000-22.000 ( zenkai boosts and secret tests )**

 **Tamatoe - 10.400-12.000 ( zenkai boosts )**

 **Zucchin - 22.000-30.000 ( zenkai boosts and hard training )**

 **Vozur - 19.000 1st form - 25.000 true form**

 **Bledhal - 28.000 1st form and power restrained.**

 **Simbru Guards from weakest to personal guards- 10.000-16.500**

 **Ogre brothers - 8.000/10.000/12.000**

 **Merged ogre brothers - 28.000**

 **Simbru Chieftain - 26.000**

 **Surkov - 22.000 ( trained hard after almost losing to Zucchin )**

 **Other protective heroes like Surkov from different villages/clans - 18.000-21.000**


End file.
